Running
by Imagine Queen Love
Summary: Amy ask Sonic if he can help her run faster. When things are down, all you need is a little encouragement. Rate and review!


_Hey everyone, "Gypsy" is back!_

_I got another Sonic fanfic for you all, and it's for one of my most favorite Sonic couples ever…_

_Sonamy! (SonicxAmy)_

_Hope you all like it!_

* * *

><p>"Phew! Nothing like a morning run to get someone going!"<p>

Sonic wiped the sweat of his forehead. He loved his morning runs; the rush of adrenaline, the wind blowing through his quills. But what he loved most about them was the freedom he felt. No one holding him back, no one to slow him down, nothing in his way.

After reaching a nearby conception stand, he bought a bottle of water and started to drink.

A brimming smile was on his face, "I swear, NOTHING can possible spoil my mood!"

"SONIC!"

He looked into the distance to see an energetic pink hedgehog coming his way. It was Amy. Sonic had normally felt uncomfortable, and a little scared, when Amy would rush to him out of nowhere. But after everything they have been through as friends, he was almost starting to get used to it.

As she stopped in front of him, he spoke, "Oh, hey Amy."

"Thank goodness I finally caught up to you. It's not easy to get to you on your morning runs, you seem more faster than ever then."

This compliment made him feel flattered, "Uh, thanks Amy. So, why did you come looking for me?"

"Oh, right! I have a favor to ask you."

Sonic's grin became confused, "Favor? What favor?"

"Well, you see, when me and all of our friends have these races, I notice that I'm a little…slow."

"Slow?"

"Yes Sonic. Out of all of our friends, I run the slowest. And I'm getting tired of it. So that's why I need your help. I want you to help me faster."

"You want me to teach you how to run faster?"

"Uh-hu. Please Sonic? You're the fastest thing alive; no one else could be more perfect." She started to bat her eyes.

The combination of Amy's pleads and woes made him crack easily, "Okay, I'll help you out."

Amy squealed and wrapped Sonic in a death hug, "Oh Sonic! Thanks so much! I promise I won't be of any trouble, I'll do anything you tell me!"

"That being –said- can you please- let me- go?" His voice was strained.

She instantly released her grip on him, "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry! Just got a little exited there."

Though he was breathing very heavily, he gave her a sympathetic look and said, "Don't worry about it." He waited as his breathing returned to normal. "So…if you have this much energy, you want to get started right away?"

"Totally!"

The two hedgehogs walked away from the stand and looked for an open area, the perfect area for them to start. Soon, they came across a large running track. No one was using it or was around.

"This will be perfect." Sonic climbed on top of the gate and helped Amy up, and then they jumped onto the other side.

As soon as they walked onto the track, Amy became discouraged, "Sonic…do you really think I can do this?"

"Of course, you just need some practice."

The two hedgehogs went onto the running track and Sonic started to stretch his legs. Amy eventually ended up doing the same.

"Now, it's very easy Ames. Just start off at your comfort speed. Then, as you start to feel comfortable with it, slowly start to speed up. You'll build tolerance for the new speed and it'll be easy. Understand?"

"Slow, steady, speed up-got it!"

The two hedgehogs got into the starting-to-run position at the start of the track.

At Amy's nod, Sonic shouted, "Go!" and they took off.

Sonic ran at a slower pace than usual, wanting to keep next to Amy in case she needed any encouragement. Sonic had never really connected to well with Amy, but at this moment, the seemed to work exceedingly well together. As Amy started to grow comfortable with her speed, she started to speed up. So did Sonic. But as they continued to speed up, he saw that he was starting to go faster than her. And she looked like she was doing everything she can to go faster. She was starting to tire herself out. No longer focusing on the track, she tripped and fell down. Sonic instantly turned around and ran to her, kneeling down to help her out.

"You okay Amy?"

Amy sat up and coughed out some dust she had swallowed. But she gave a slight nod of acknowledgement.

"I think I'm okay. Oh Sonic, what was I thinking? I can't make myself faster; this is just my personal speed."

"Come on Amy, you need to have some faith in yourself. You have to have a better speed than you think; it's the only way you would have been able to keep up with me after all this time."

"I really wish I could believe you. And I wanted to do this to impress you."

Sonic was confused, "Impress me?"

"You're so powerful, and I want to show you that I can be as amazing as you. I don't want to be the damsel in distress anymore."

He lifted her head up, "You know that's not true Ames."

Just as Amy was about to speak again, Jet flew over the track on his hover board and landed in front of them. Sonic stood up with Amy as she straightens herself out.

"Well, sure wasn't expecting to see you two here."

"What do you want Jet?" Sonic said ignored.

He still couldn't stand Jet. He couldn't take his complete obnoxiousness, his over ego, his rumors of being faster than Sonic, and how chauvinistic he was to his friends. Especially Amy. In other words, he couldn't stand him one bit!

"Hey, no need to be rude. I've been a little bored lately, so I figured I'd kill the time by looking for you. How about a little race?"

Sonic psyched himself up, "You know I could NEVER say no to a race!"

"Then I guess I have no reason to ask twice. But, this would be a whole lot enjoyable if I could beat two people. Why don't you race too Pinky?"

Amy started to grow upset at Jet, "Just what makes you so sure you're going to beat both of us Jet?"

"Well, Sonic I already know I can handle. And as for you, PLEASE! I've seen you race before. I could beat you WITHOUT my Extreme Gear."

Amy grew even more upset, and Sonic could've sworn he saw steam coming out of her ears.

"You egotistic hawk! You really think you can win? Well guess what? It…Is…ON!"

"Perfect. Now come on, the sooner I win, the sooner I can tell Wave and Storm."

The three then headed back to the starting spot. Amy and Sonic got into their sprinting position as Jet got back onto his hover board. Sonic then called the start. The three of them shot out of the starting line. Amy was going faster than her first attempt, but was still behind. She saw that Sonic was already starting to pull ahead of Jet. She knew he could handle this. Jet then decided to play dirty. As Sonic was next to him, he slammed him hard with his hover board, sending Sonic crashing for the gate.

"Sonic?" Amy called to him.

Sonic managed to pick himself up and began to run again. However, he was very far behind, and Jet and Amy was getting close to the end. Jet was leading, by a lot.

"Amy, you're going to have to win the race, I won't be able to catch up to him now!"

Amy was already huffing and puffing and gasping for breathe, and she was starting to slow down, "Sonic, I*gasp*I can't!"

She was tiring out and time was running out. Sonic had to do some quick thinking. "Amy, if you can't catch up then Jet wins!"

Something then ignited inside her. She couldn't explain it, but at this point she was so upset and determined, every one of her barriers shattered to pieces.

"That Big…Rude…SHOW-OFF!"

Amy then shot off like a rocket. She was going faster than she ever did. It even seemed like she was going faster than Sonic ever has! As she zipped past Jet, the force of the wind sent him off his hover board and falling face first to the ground. Then Amy passed the line. Sonic was more proud of her then he ever was, he ran to her as she stopped and fell into his arms, gasping very heavily.

"Ames, that was amazing!"

"R-really? Gosh Sonic…I*gasp*never thought that*gasp*I could ever *gasp*do something like*gasp*that…in my life. It was*sigh*amazing."

Jet stood up and realized what had just happened. He lost…to Amy!

Sonic looked to him, "Got anything else left to say Jet?"

Frustrated, Jet grabbed his hover board and flew off. Sonic looked down to Amy. She was still gasping and panting rough.

"Amy, you sure you're okay?"

"Sonic*pant*I don't even*pant*know if I*pant*can walk."

Sonic wanted to give her back her strength. He then got an idea. He thought he would be insane to do this, but what other choice did he have?

"Amy look at me."

Amy used whatever strength she had left to lift her head up, and then got the surprise of her life. Sonic was kissing her. Sonic was _kissing_ her. She dreamt of this moment for so long. And now it was finally happening. As he pulled away, she felt 1,000 times better than she ever had!

"Sonic…I think I'm in the mood for another race."

Sonic chuckled, "Now there's the Amy I know and…love."

* * *

><p><em>The end!<em>

_I hope you all liked, Sonamy is my fav Sonic couple of all time. I'm so happy I got to do something for them._

_See you next time from "Gypsy"!_


End file.
